Superjail: Cinders in Wonderland!
by Park Ryder
Summary: Marina's life came out like a fairytale and after trying to escape, get tangled in the world of Superjail! Now she must survive the bizarre world and the inhabitants and must face the ultimate evil so that she can return home.
1. Once A Upon a Time

**Hello! I'm back with a Superjail story but this story isn't really mine it belong to ****yasdnilgoth but she needed help. So she now my co-author because she helped with the idea :) **

**Hope you all like it! **

You know how God gives people their happy ever after? Well he gave me mine but in a weird different way. However it changes my life forever and made me happy. My name is Marina, and this is my story:

**(Marina's P.O.V)**

Like everybody else, I had a normal and loving childhood and I was happy with my mother and my father. But then my mother died of an illness, and before she died, she told me to be nice and kind to everybody and have a wonderful life. Then my father married another woman who has two daughters. I was nice to them, but I feel like they didn't really like me and I felt like my stepmother only married him for his wealth. When my father left to traveled, he died of an illness and now my stepmother made me her little slave and gave my stupid stepsisters everything even my own room!

Normally I can handle it, but today I feel like they went too far! It was just a normal day and today I was making the Devil's Wife and his daughter breakfast. They were too busy gossiping about clothes and make up and I wish that I was deaf right now…And I want my old life back…I made them each egg omelets and I set it on their plates. My step mother took a bite and spit it out:

Step mother - "What is this? Spit cake?"

Marina - "Egg omelet."

Step Sister - *spit it out* "What is this slop cake?"

Marina - *getting annoyed* "Egg omelet."

Step Sister 2 - *spits it out* "What is this? Trash Cheese Pie?"

Marina - "Hey I'm going to make anything else so eat it alright!"

Step mother - "Hey! Watch you're tone missy I'm your mother."

Marina - "You're not my mother and you'll never my mother!"

Step Mother - *getting angry* "Huh, thanks to that nasty snotty attitude, you get spend another night without eating. Now go clean upstairs!"

Marina - "THAT'S IT! I HAD IT WITH YOU OLD HAG! You never treated me right and you and your bitchy daughters are going to rot in hell for just marrying my father for money and treating others horrible! You people are never my family because it's obvious you don't know what that is or me cause you guys are pieces of shit! Why don't you and your daughters do the whole world a big fat favor and DROP DEAD BECAUSE THE WHOLE WORLD IS BETTER OFF WITHOUT YOU BITCHES!"

I ran out the place really fast and saw my horse Slivermist. He's the only friend I have and he got my bag of stuff I really need like clothes, money, food, etc, I got on him and ride really fast into the forests and nothing turn back.

**(No one's P.O.V) **

Marina is riding Slivermist in the forest. However Slivermist was going too fast but she doesn't care

Marina - I don't care if I'm gonna die I'm not going back!

Marina kept on riding for half an hour until suddenly a rider appears behind her, he chases her until reaches her. Marina freaked out a bit and was about to fall off a cliff.

Stranger- *_Reaches her and holds the reign stopping near the cliff_* Whoa!

Marina - "Leave me alone!"

Stranger- Is that how you thank anyone who saves your life?

Marina - "What's the point of living if you have a family that treats you like crap?

Stranger- _(looks at her with wide eyes)_ what? How can a family treat someone like crap? Is your family that bad that you were on the verge of complete suicide? My lady, you need help.

Marina - "I don't need any help from stranger."

Stranger- _(gives a cheeky grin_) "Would I stop being a stranger if I know your know? What do they call you?

Marina - "It's doesn't matter what people call me

Stranger- "I'm sorry."

Marina - "Well what your name?"

Stranger- "I'm simply known as...Ace."

Marina - "Ace huh?"

Ace - "Yeah. You want me to take you home?"

Marina- "No. I have no need of a male chaperon to seek my safe home. Besides, I'm not going back."

Ace - what are you going to do stay homeless?

Marina- "I don't really care, just as long I can be away from this...this...(_tears begin to form)_ I'm sorry...You'll probably don't care. I'll just go now. (_Turns Slivermist, and is about to leave...)_

Ace - "Wait! Let me help you."

**Hope you all like it! **

**Cliffhanger! Don't worry, chapter 2 will be done soon, but hope you all liked chapter 1!**


	2. Ending Up In SuperJail

**Hey guys! Sorry about the long wait, I been busy with school and other junk. **

**Anyway this chapter is about Marina end up in Superjail. More will revealed later in future chapters so you can know what happens. So relax and enjoy the story! **

**So relax and enjoy the story! **

One year later...

Marina's POV

Ace and I had been running what seems like... forever! It was now nearing midnight and the police were catching up to us. Everything was going right for once, meeting Ace, the ball, my 18th birthday...God, why are you punishing me?! Why were they after me? My stepmother lost her head this time. I'm no longer under my stepmother guardianship, why was she after me and willing to keep me lock up? Fortunately Ace came to my rescue; we are living the town for good this time. The full moon shown bright and a small cave appeared out of the darkness near the beach.

Ace: Look! A cave, we can hide there!

Marina: What?! But they can catch up to us!

Ace: We have to try, if there is a way in, then there's a way out.

Nodding, I hold with one hand on to Ace's tightly while the other holds my black backpack with all my small personal things. We ran faster than before as we entered the dark rocky cave, the ocean echoed behind us as well as the shouts of the authorities. As we went further into the cave we slowed our pace and tried see through the darkness.

Ace: Hold on, I brought a glow stick (shuffling through his green backpack he took out two green glow sticks) there! We can see well. Come on, I think I can hear the ocean on the other side.

Marina - Great this is just great!

Ace - Excuse me?

Marina: Ace you know I can't swim! You better not lead us straight to the ocean.

Ace: Don't worry my fair lady, I will carry you like a damsel in distress( grins at her cheekily)

Marina: Shut up(punches him on the shoulder playfully) I'm no damsel in distress even though you are my Prince Charming(rolling her eyes)

Ace: Hey, I'm good with this hero stuff okay. Besides were not coming out straight into the ocean, just by the beach. Since we were heading west, this shortcut will lead us to the port. From there, we can escape to the U.S. From there, I don't know.

Ace looked a bit worried, but I touched his shoulder with a smile. I wanted him to know that everything will be alright; I'm willing to take the risk and live our happy lives as we planned it.

Marina: Don't worry; I'm sure we can make this through. You know I love and I'm willing to go with you wherever you want.

Ace: If I fail you? Promise me you'll go on without me and be ha-(Marina placed a finger on his lips)

Marina: Don't you ever finish that sentence mister! We stick together till the end (she kisses him passionately, he returns the kiss) Lets just get out of here and-

My words were cut of when a loud sound echoed and the cave shook fiercely! We both struggle to run but rocks began to fall down, the last thing I heard was Ace yelling for me and I blacked out.

Hours later...

I don't know how long I been out but when I woke up, dust was everywhere making me cough up a lot. My vision was blurry for a minute and when it cleared I found myself trapped with a wall of rocks. Standing up, I wobble a bit to stand up; I felt a sharp pain on my right hand. A rick might have stabbed my palm, it was injured and bloody. I touched a very smooth wall as I stood up, leaving a bloody hand print. I struggled with all my might the wall that separated me from Ace.

Marina: Ace! Ace! Can you hear me?! Ace! Oh God, WHY?!

I began to remove the rocks, despite my effort; I was only able to remove the smaller ones. I kneed down and began to cry. No, this wasn't supposed to happen. This wasn't fair. What did I do? What wrong have I committed? My body began to shake with anger; I banged on the rocky wall.

Marina: No! This will not end like this! Please! All I want is a way OUT! I wish for a way out of this life!

As if God may have heard my pleas, the cave began to shake and this time the most bizarre thing happened. The ground shook as more rocks fell down and a loud noise began to emerge beneath me. I regret to ever look down, for the ground cracked and in a sec broke and I began to fell down the hole. I screamed with all my might and I black out again.

When I woke up I was hearing beeping noises. At first I thought I was in a hospital but then I saw a robot that look like a corpse looking at me.

Marina - AHH! Whoa who are you? What are you?

The robot's face pixeled with a shock expression, I was riding on the back of the robot thingy. It was holding another person, a man with long spiky black hair, a white shirt, and jeans and...He smelled heavy booze. He was knocked out and we were...flying? I screamed.

Marina: What the hell is going on?!

The man seemed to wake up by my hysterical yelling and began grunting like an animal fighting to get free. I wanted out too; the robot was still shock that he wasn't looking where he was going. He crashed on a tower that shook. The tower had a bid head with a top hat that fell and rolled. It rolled down and began squishing what appeared to be...inmates. The head rolled over them leaving a trail of blood and guts. They yelled and ran but it was no use.

Marina - What is this place? Did God send me to Wonder-Hell?

The robot's face was in static like a TV that lost reception. It began to fall down, the man and I yelled for our lives. It crashed onto a group of man and I shot out and fell hard on the ground. My head was in pain and everything was spinning. The last thing I remember was shadows gathering around me. I can barely hear what they were saying. The words I caught up were, fuck, hell, and sex. Out of all things, why did I hear these words, gross?

I whispered loudly and said:

Marina - "Is God punishment? For whatever I did I'm sorry! If it's a joke, then God you got a sick sense of humor!"

I blackout again. Man, I am blacking out a lot and it's annoying!

I woke up again and this time I was in a bed. But this room looks more like teenage room since its pink and has a lot of make up stuff. I tried to regain my vision, as my vision cleared, there stood what appeared to be a guard woman, and at least that is what I thought. She had red hair in a ponytail, a guard uniform, sunglasses, red lips and a beauty mark. She was wearing shorts and I didn't even look further down, I got embarrassed to stare.

Marina: Uuuh...wha-what happened? Where am I? (Shaking her head and looking straight at the guard) Who are you?

Alice - I'm Alice. I'm the Superjail security guard.

Marina- Super-What?

Alice: Superjail! Are you deaf?

Marina: What? No I'm just- Ack!

As I tried getting up from the very pink bed, ugh not much of a pink person here, a sharp pain began to throb on my right hand and my right side of the stomach.

Alice - hey are you okay?"

Marina: Yes, just feeling pain right now. How did I get here? How long was I out? Oh- lady there is a robot flying here, it crashed and...and...

At this point the confusion was giving me a migraine which added more inevitable pain.

Alice - You should rest for a while and I'll explain everything.

Marina: No! I can't stay, I have to find him.

I tried getting away but this Alice guy girl pushed me back gently but her strength was really I mean like Hercules.

Alice - You're not going anywhere until you rest. What the point of going anywhere if you're hurt!

Marina: I don't care, I'm going and not you are anyone is going to stop-

The pain overtook me as I grunted and fell on the floor. Alice crossed her arms and taps a foot, looking down at me. I looked up at her, annoyed and defeated.

Marina: Okay okay you win! But I have to get out of here. I need to find someone. Someone very important. Can you help me?

Alice - "You can ask Jared. "

Marina - "Who's that?"

Just then an intercoms voice started to speak. It was coming from Alice's back pocket.

Jared: "Alice? Alice! Report to the Wardens office immediately! Alice? Answer me! I've been video paging you all morning!"

Alice - "Augh he's an annoying accountant."

Marina: Really? Is he that bad?

Alice: Believe me, he is a little wimp who can't grow some balls for once.

Jared: Alice! Come in Alice! You have to report in the Wardens office now! Where are you? What have you been doing?

_Flashback_

_A cell door opened, revealing Alice holding a sandwich. A very extremely skinny man was trembling on the floor._

_Alice: "Hey Skinny. It's show time."_

_Skinny: "I'm so hungry. Let me have a bite of that sandwich."_

_Alice threw a pink dress, Skinny put in on as a disco ball came down. Skinny began to semi dance_

_Skinny: "Oh god...I'm so hungry."_

_Did skinny ever got that sandwhich sadly no, Jared interrupted and Alice left leaving Skinny with the endless hunger for the tuna sandwich_

_Present_

Marina watched Alice, she in deep thought, standing there looking in a far distance.

Alice - "I'll be right back I gotta deal with the hairy baby."

Marina: "Wait! Let come with you. If this Jared guy is in charge, then for once let this get resolved. Please?"

Alice - "Alright whatever."

She helped me up, I noticed I was wearing pink nightgown, ugh! I decided not to say anything, I'm more afraid of this man woman's biceps and muscles of crushing my skinny bones. I see all these inmates looking crazy and wanting to get out but Alice hit them with her stick! Some of them died by just one hit!

The trip was horrible. This prison was bizarre and full of perverted criminals. Since I was wearing a very short pink nightgown I was the target of many leering eyes of men. They whistled, made horrid comments and made dog noises. I was embarrassed.

Inmate 1: "Hey baby your good enough to eat."

Inmate 2: "My cannonball is ready to blow in your rear!"

Alice - "Hey! Lay a finger on her; you boys are getting the beating of a life time!"

Boy did that do the trick. All the in, cages stayed quite but their eyes never left on me. The sooner we got out the better. We arrived at an office that appeared more of a game room. The room was bright yellow with a ceiling that had man faced moons painted. I swear one of the moons wink at me. What the hell? Out the window I got a clear view of the so called Superjail. What I saw is hard to describe but this jail looked more like a theme park. Ever building was moving as if they were alive. Strange creatures were flying, this was too much. Where exactly am I? Am I even in reality?

Marina - "Holy crap!"

In the room stood a very short man with a very large head. He had a big brown mustache and brown hair. He wore a brown suit and was holding a small device. This must be Jared, strange fellow.

Jared: "Alice! I've been paging you all morning!"

Alice: "So what! (Jared jumps and turns seeing Alice and Marina standing) Your not the boss of me you little wimp."

Jared looks at me and smiles a bit.

Jared: "I see our young guest is awake."

Marina - "Hi I'm Marina."

Jared: Nice to meet you Ms. Marina. The warden will be here shortly and help you.

Marina: (looks at Alice) "I thought you said he was in charge. Who's this Warden?"

Jared - "The warden is the boss and owner of Superjail"

Before I can further ask, a bright rainbow broke through the window. It was so bright we had to shield our eyes. A man slide down the rainbow, he takes off his top purple hat and the rainbow banishes into it. I opened my eyes and gasps. A man a few years older than me stood before us. He wore a purple tailcoat suit with the top hat, a yellow shirt, a pink sash and bow tie; he wore sunset tinted sunglasses and had spiky black hair. I gasped, my heart heated faster

Marina:" A-Ace?"

**Hope you all like it! **


End file.
